


Before the Big Game

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, small mention of menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: They have a little bit of time before the soccer match comes on.  The step-siblings keep themselves entertained before it begins.





	

 

"You've been practicing, haven't you, Sister? You're still standing on your own two feet."

 

Eclipse didn't answer him.  Not that she could with a giant cock down her throat.

 

Megatron just chuckled as he laid a hard thrust into her backside.  She nearly buckled, but she held her ground, keeping her knees locked as they jumped with every thrust the two made.

 

Lugnut was the one having trouble standing up.  His legs were trying their best to stay up, but having his stepsister's mouth on him just made it hard to concentrate, especially when he was holding her head on her.

 

Their stepsister was doing her best to keep them both happy as they spit-roasted her, but even with the perfect distance between them, she was still having to move about to keep herself up right as she kept sucking on the younger's cock while the other keep pounding into her used pussy.

 

"Primus, you're so filthy," Megatron gave out a hearty laugh as he felt their mixed fluids flow out with each thrust down her thighs and legs.  "The moment your pussy stops pissing out blood, you begged us to put our cocks in and fill it up.  Slutty now, eh Sister?"

 

"Mmmm..."

 

"Do you want to come?  I think Lugnut wants to come too."

 

"Mph!" Eclipse could feel it too.  Lugnut's hands were tightening in her hair and she could feel his body tense.

 

With another chuckle, Megatron pushed in hard, forcing her to deep throat Lugnut's cock as he spilled down her throat.  And as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful, the eldest reached around to grope at her red and swollen clit.

 

Eclipse didn't stand a chance as she followed soon after, her own inner walls clenching around Megatron's dick as more fluids squirted out around it.

 

As he smiled, the one who still hadn't come held onto the exhausted woman as lost her other foothold.

 

"Really Lugnut?"  He looked down at his brother who had collapsed to the floor from exhaustion, "You're that tired already?"

 

"*Pant* W-We've been at this for an hour.  I-I think we should... we should take a break."

 

Megatron groaned, but the other had a point.  Besides, he could feel Eclipse shaking from the angle and her exhaustion.

 

"Fine," He grabbed Eclipse by the waist and moved to plop her down on the couch while still inside her, "I'll finish up and then we can stop.  Besides, I think the Liverpool match is coming on soon.  You wanted to watch that, right Eclipse?"

 

Heavy breathing was the first thing he heard, but an exhausted Eclipse turned around to nod at her older stepbrother.

 

"Then let's have a little fun before then, shall we?"

 

As Lugnut sat on the floor recovering, Megatron started to pound Eclipse into the couch.  With a quick peak at the clock, he smiled again when he realized it was another twenty minutes before kickoff.

 

Oh, he would enjoy those twenty minutes while he had them.

 

END


End file.
